


Pleasure to meet you

by Hotgitay



Category: Wild River (1960)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: An alternate ending to Wild River inspired by that gorgeous closing credits scene of Chuck and carol on the plane leaving for Washington





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An amazing movie I recommend watching it Montgomery Clift is a hell of an actor and so handsome one of my many old Hollywood crushes Lol classically handsome although all the men I love are either dead too old or famous and live too far away but yeah I wanted to add more the ending I felt somehow disappointed in a way by the single shot of the plane scene I wished they added more and shown chuck and carol in Washington chuck being An amazing stepfather to carols kids

“Chuck I’m surprised to see you back so soon”Thomas told his friend

“Congratulations on the Garth deal coming through”Thomas added in 

“Ella Garth was my grandmother”Carol had said to Thomas 

“Sorry about her passing”Thomas said sympathetically to the younger woman 

“I want to introduce you to my wife Carol”Chuck had said to Thomas

“You didn’t say anything about having little ones?”Thomas raised a brow at him noticing the little boy and little girl 

Chuck glanced over at Carols children with a Grin 

“Where have you been hiding your family away?”Thomas rose a brow at him 

“You’ll never know”Chuck had said jokingly to his friend 

“It’s an absolute pleasure to finally meet you Mrs.Glover”Thomas extended a hand out to Carol 

“Likewise Mr?”Carol took his hand in hers giving it a quick firm proper shake 

“Mr Clark my dear but just call me Thomas”Thomas laughed 

”This is where your pa works”Carol told her daughter and son

The kids had already considered Chuck a father they liked having him around 

Chuck and Carol had just started their new life together in Washington 

The TVA took good care of their own 

Chuck had a nice grand house one big enough to occupy his new family 

“Pa this place is so big”Thomas heard the little girl tell Chuck


	2. Chapter 2

“Why don’t you kids take a look around?”Chuck said to the two of them 

“You’re going back to work in Washington”Carol stared at her husband 

“Think about how great this would be for us Carol”Chuck pleads with his wife 

“I just wished we could have discussed it more”Carol says 

“Time is of the essence in a place like this”Chuck relies 

“Well I guess you sort of have a point”Carol couldn’t disagree with him there 

“I’ve been working here for some time”Chuck replies 

“Everything is so fast paced around here”Carol notes


End file.
